1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to compensating for a defect of a storage medium of an optical driving device, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for compensating for a defect of the storage medium by controlling a servo driver of the optical driving device during a defect section of the storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A defect easily occurs on a surface of a storage medium such as an optical disc due to a scratch or a fingerprint. Such a defect causes an abnormal signal during a defect section of the optical disc when a signal of the optical disc is reproduced or recorded and thus a servo control operation is not normally performed. In this case, an optical spot is not correctly focused at a desired point of the optical disc.
Therefore, a variety of methods of performing the servo control operation with respect to the optical disc have been proposed in order to correctly focus the optical spot during the defect section of the optical disc.
However, a scratch defect or a black band defect having a size of several mm and a fingerprint defect having a size of several tens of mm may occur between two frequency generator (FG) signals. A defect having different start points and lengths on adjacent tracks may occur. Several defects may occur on a single track. A defect may occur substantially parallel to a radial direction. Thus, various types of defects can occur on a storage medium.